Luna's Sorting
by LunaPotter-BlackMPP
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Luna's Sorting was like? My take on Luna's sorting, through her own eyes. Something I've never really done before so I hope you like it!


**Disclaimer- I do not own Luna, any other Harry Potter characters/things you may recognise. **

**A/N: I was bored today and decided to do a one-shot on Luna's sorting. It's not amazing but I tried to make it sound like her as much as possible (Try and read it in Luna's voice). I've never done something like this before so I hope you like it! Thanks.**

Hogwarts was magical. Just like my father told me. The ceiling even had the night sky on it! Though it was infested with Wrackspruts, not that anyone other than me in this hall knew. This was my first time in the Great Hall. I was about to get sorted you see. Mummy and daddy had both been in Ravenclaw. I remember mummy telling me before she died when I was nine that she was and daddy told me yesterday.

'Appleon, Kyle!' was the first name to be called. He looked nice. Brown hair and green eyes! What a great combination! Kyle went in Hufflepuff and they cheered him as he walked over to the table. The lady at the front (I think her name was Professor McGonagall) kept calling the names of the new first years of in order. Oh! That's what I forgot to do! Ask daddy to put a charm on my trunk so no Nargles would be able to get in and steal my stuff.

'Fry, David!' I heard and for some reason, I remembered the black, bony winged horses I had managed to get a glimpse of that pull the carriages to school. I would have to get a proper look next year. I must keep an eye out for some crumple-horrned Snornacks as well. they could be flying around somewhere eon the grounds.

'SLYTHERIN!' to be honest, a rather mean looking girl walked over to the table covered in emerald green, silver and snakes. She had her head held up high and had a weird smile on her face. Maybe I should try and talk to her, she might actually be nice.

I looked around me again. I caught sight of Ginny Weasley, a lovely girl I had met on the train here. She had bright red hair and warm brown eyes. She also told me she had 6 brothers! 6! I think I would like to have a sibling. A sister though. Not a brother. But I can't have one now as mummy's… gone.

'Lovegood, Luna!' Yes! It was mine turn! I was excited and nervous but I couldn't wait to see where I was placed! I sat on the stool and the stern looking lady put it on my head.

'_Hello Mr Hat!' _I thought happily, swinging my legs back and forth, as they didn't quite reach the floor.

The hat chuckled a bit and spoke back.

'_Hello Luna. How are you today?'_

'_I'm good thanks Mr Hat! I'm just a little nervous about the Nargles. They're often found in Mistletoe you know!'_

'_No I didn't know. Let's get on with the sorting then.' _I found myself picturing the Sorting Hat with a weird grin on his face. I shook my head and listened to what the hat was saying again.

'_Slytherin's definitely out. They would not like you there. You don't really stick up for yourself like Gryffindor's do, so that out. Now Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?' _the hat pondered.

'_My parents were in Ravenclaw!' _I thought excitedly.

'_Oh yes. I remember them. Your father was particularly strange, in a nice way of course. Ahh… now I see it. You are very smart and talented Luna. You'll do really well in RAVENCLAW!'_

'_Thank you Mr Hat!'_

'_You're welcome Luna. And remember, it's okay to be different.'_

The hat was taken off my head and I skipped over to where my new house mates were clapping. I beamed and sat down, fiddling with my radish earrings. The students that sat near me were already looking at me strangely, because of what I was wearing, but I didn't care what they thought. I was my own person, I could be who I want and no one could change me. That's what my mother always told me when I was little. I touched the small charm bracelet she had left me after her death and looked upwards to the Great Hall's ceiling silently saying _I miss you _and _I hope you're proud of me _to her_. _The Sorting Hat's quote_ 'It's okay to be different.' _Stuck with me for many years, because if everyone was the same and normal, the world would be a very, _very_boring place.


End file.
